


fire

by bytheinco_nstantmoon



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Edge of Great, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, and he is baby, and pine after, and then I wrote this, bc u know hyperfixation, because who DOESNT pine after julie molina, but julie is here to help, i watched the chemistry scene like fifteen times, just a lil oblivious, luke is having a bit of a gay crisis okay, not unsmart, reggie isn't Dumb but he is kind of dumb, so that's a thing i do now i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheinco_nstantmoon/pseuds/bytheinco_nstantmoon
Summary: “Okay first of all, that barely made sense-”“You barely make sense. Can you kiss me again?”Luke blinked once.Blinked twice.Blinked a few more times, just for good measure.--or; Reggie asks for something very specific and gives Luke a sexuality crisis while he's at it.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie
Comments: 41
Kudos: 354
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> i felt sad that i hadn't written a fic today so. i wrote a fic today. since when am i productive. wow

“I believe, I believe that we’re just one dream away from who we’re meant to be, and we’re standing on the edge of…” Luke trailed off for half a moment, one hand firmly hooked around Reggie’s jaw, staring at him, breath catching slightly because Reggie was staring back with those damn puppy eyes. “Great,” he almost softly finished.

There was a moment of silence. Luke’s hand didn’t move.

“Wow,” Alex drawled. “I see chemistry.”

Reggie gulped. Shifted ever slightly into Luke’s touch, because it hadn’t been pulled away yet. “That was pretty hot,” he admitted. His voice did… something to Luke’s stomach. Flipped it upside down.

Luke kind of didn’t want to pull away.

He forced himself to unhook his hand, but gave in enough to press a quick kiss to his fingers, and his fingers to Reggie’s lips, because  _ fuck it,  _ he would commit to the role. Even if it made his heart race. Even if he had to look away because his face was turning red. Even if he could feel the half-amused look Alex was throwing his way.

Reggie laughed nervously. Luke’s heart thrilled slightly. He sounded hoarse. Roughed up, kind of. He’d  _ made _ him sound like that.  _ That  _ was pretty hot. “Girls, amirite?” Reggie asked.

Luke flashed him a quick smile. “Yeah.” He prayed it didn’t sound as forced as it felt.

“No,” Alex said agreeably, and flipped his sticks into his hands, ready to play.

Luke tried not to glance over at Reggie again. His stomach was still flipped, like it might fall, like he might go crumbling if Reggie spoke in that stupid, breathless voice again. He licked his lips. They felt more chapped than normal.

Alex raised an eyebrow at him just slightly. Luke narrowed his eyes, praying Reggie’s typical obliviousness would play in enough not to tip him off.

_ “And-a 1, 2, 3 ,4!” _

.

.

“Hey, Luke?”

He shifted, half-turning, as Reggie threw himself down beside him. “Pretty sure you’re not supposed to be here, dude,” he said as a greeting.

Reggie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, neither are  _ you.” _

Luke just shrugged. They fell into a comfortable kind of silence. You didn’t need words, not when you’d been friends as long as they had. Five whole years. Did the twenty-five that they’d been dead count? He snuck a look over at Reggie. At the way his eyes were following his own finger to trace the pattern on Julie’s bedspread. At the way his nose shadowed over his cheek. At the way his throat moved when he swallowed. At the way his lips had felt so soft-

Luke cleared his throat abruptly, glancing down at his own lap. “You come here often?” he asked lamely. It got a laugh out of Reggie, at least.

“Nah, not really,” he replied, as relentlessly cheerful as always. He winked. “Isn’t that more your speed?”

“Okay first of all, that barely made sense-”

_ “You  _ barely make sense. Can you kiss me again?”

Luke blinked once.

Blinked twice.

Blinked a few more times, just for good measure.

Reggie laughed. It was a little breathless, just like earlier, and Luke’s throat seized up tightly. “I mean, uh- the thing you did. With your fingers,” he explained, and that. Well. That didn’t help Luke’s shortness of breath in the least. “Can you do that again?”

“Well- I- uh-” Luke cut himself off. He rarely stuttered. He was  _ not  _ going to get flustered over his bandmate asking him to press his kissed fingers to his lips for the second time that day.

That sentence didn’t sound any better in his head.

Fuck it.

“Yeah, sure,” he was agreeing before he could think any more about it. “Yeah, I just… okay.”

“Okay, great!” Reggie’s face actually lit up, which did. Something to Luke’s chest. A thrill of some kind. Something about this felt… dangerous. Probably the blatant homosexuality of it all, but that wasn’t worth thinking about at this  _ exact  _ moment, because Reggie was grinning like Christmas had come early and Luke didn’t dare mess that up. “It just, you know.” Reggie gestured vaguely.

“I do not know.”

“It felt good. Felt… good. Very good.”

Luke swallowed hard. “Okay, well.” He shifted so that they were facing each other more. “I guess I should… set the mood a little.” Reggie nodded, his eyes getting wider again, tracing over Luke’s face like he was memorising every detail. Luke took a deep breath and summoned up enough of his mental capacity to start singing a slow, soft melody. Something they’d been working on years and years ago. “Nothing lasts forever,” he began. Shifted closer, until their knees touched. “Nothing lasts at all…”

“But if nothing lasts forever,” Reggie joined in. “Is forever so far off?”

“I want your hand in mine, I want this world behind us…” Luke had to pause to take a shaky breath, one hand landing on Reggie’s thigh, squeezing just slightly before he could help it. He could feel the shiver running up Reggie’s spine at the touch. It echoed back in his own lungs. “I hope that you can stay, because I want-” he kissed his fingers before he could back out, and slowly brought them to Reggie’s lips, pressing in just firmly enough to feel it. “-to kiss your breath away…”

The moment lingered. Reggie blinked slowly, like he was entranced, like  _ Luke  _ was entrancing, like he was caught up in this, entangled in this; like his heart was hammering, his breath was stuttering, his lips were tingling, like Luke’s. Because Luke couldn’t move. Couldn’t pull away. Could barely  _ breathe. _ Had half a mind to let his fingers drop and lean in. Steal that puppy-eyed look straight off Reggie’s face. Pull the wonder in his gaze straight out through his lips, maybe, and-

“Oh!”

Luke jerked back so quickly that he went tumbling off the bed.

“Shit, oh, I’m-” Julie closed the door quickly behind her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” she paused, narrowing her eyes. “Wait, why are you in my  _ room?” _

“Luke did something cool earlier,” Reggie replied, apparently clueless to the way Luke was frantically shaking his head at him from the floor. “I was just asking him to do it again.” Luke let his head fall back onto the ground and squeezed his eyes shut. Dammit.

Julie paused. Licked her lips slightly. “Luke, ah-” she edged in closer, her eyes flickering between them. “Luke did… what, exactly?”

“Julie-”

“No, I want to hear it from Reggie. I trust him,” she replied. Reggie turned pink for some reason. He’d always gotten so easily pleased from praise. Normally it made Luke’s chest light up with warmth to see him grin like that, but instead this time it flipped sharply, like it was burning. Something intense and darkly rugged flamed its way up his throat.

Reggie glanced at Luke with his eyes still so big and dark and too fucking pretty for his own good. His lips were parted slightly, like he was a little confused. Reggie was always a little confused. Reggie wasn’t always so cute when he was confused, though. “Well, we were, uh, we were talking about chemistry. How you two have chemistry. On stage. When you sing. Together. And uh, he said, uh. He said he has chemistry with- with everyone he sings with. So. He sang to me. And he, uh-” He cleared his throat. “He did this thing? With his fingers? I don’t really-”

Julie stepped a little closer. Her hands were shaking slightly, Luke noticed, like she was nervous, and his mind caught up just a half-second before. She wouldn’t-

“Like this?” she asked, and then kissed her fingers quickly and pressed them just in front of Reggie’s lips, hovering just millimetres away.

Luke’s chest flamed again, still dark and red and raw, but underneath the sting there was a sudden, staggering desire, an ache, a pining kind of hunger, for Julie’s fingers to move just a little more, to press into Reggie’s lip for real. To see how it looked when he was being touched so softly by fingers smaller and lither than Luke’s. To see that same moment echoed back in two of his favorite people.

It didn’t happen, of course, because Julie can’t touch them. But still. He yearned.

Reggie’s mouth opened, stuttering on silence as he pulled in a shaking breath. His entire body shuddered with it. “I mean, I- yeah,” he replied. It was that damn breathless voice again. Luke shivered. Julie didn’t look unaffected either, her hand falling back to her side as she swallowed.

“Cool.”

Luke almost laughed. “Cool?”

“I-” she flushed. “Shut up, Luke!” He kept laughing. “Oh, like you were  _ so  _ smooth and composed-”

“I’m  _ always  _ smooth and composed-”

“Oh, you know damn well you aren’t-”

“Did you just  _ curse  _ at me?” He hopped up to his feet, grinning again, the familiar rush that wracked his nerves whenever Julie’s face twitched into a smile returning fiercely. “Julie Laila Molina!”

She rolled her eyes. “That is  _ not  _ my middle name. And yeah, dumbass, I did.”

Reggie whistled. “I gotta say. She is cooler than you,” he told Luke apologetically, although his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Luke spluttered. “Right, but- but I was hotter when I did the finger thing, right? Right? I’m hotter than her, at least.” Julie raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical.

Reggie glanced between them. “Uh.” He laughed nervously. “Well, uh, I don’t know, you were both pretty hot. You could try it again?” Julie shoved a hand over her mouth to muffle the sudden laugh that he pulled out of her. Reggie grinned, looking slightly anxious but mostly delighted.

Luke wanted to shove her shoulder, but he couldn’t, so he settled for throwing his hands up in the air. “Well, shit, Reg!”

“I’m sorry, you’re both very attractive people-”

“Luke Laila Molina! Did you just  _ curse  _ at-”

“Did you just use the same middle name for me that I used for you?”

Julie crossed her arms. “And what about it?”

Reggie raised his hand. “I’m more interested in her using her own last name for you,” he said. Luke pointed at him in agreement, raising an eyebrow at Julie. She huffed and crossed her arms tighter. “Aw. She’s so cute.”

_ “You’re  _ cute,” Julie snapped in reply. Reggie lit up. “Dammit, I want to- Luke.” She fixed him with a stare that made all his nerves tingle. “Kiss him.”

And because Luke was weak to anything Julie said in that voice, he hooked a hand around Reggie’s jaw and pulled him in, pressing their lips together before he could think twice.

For a moment, time froze.

Shit.

He almost pulled back, but Reggie’s hands came up to grasp at his face, gentle but bordering on desperate, and Luke crumbled into it, falling into the touch until one knee was on the bed, half straddling Reggie even as he stood above him, pulling his face up into the kiss, his free hand sliding up into his hair. Reggie shuddered, a soft whimper slipping from his mouth into Luke’s, and Luke shuddered in reply. He gently plied at Reggie’s lips with his tongue, deepening it as much as he was granted, sliding closer, closer, like they were melting together-

Julie took a long, shaky breath from behind them, and Luke jerked back, stumbling a little. Reggie stared at him with that same flushed, wide-eyed expression, hands still hovering out towards him. Luke cleared his throat and hoped he wasn’t as red as he felt. “That, uh- that good enough for you?” he asked Julie. His voice cracked slightly.

She blinked. “Uh. Yes?” There was a moment of silence. “Yes. That was very good.” Luke nodded. “Thank you,” she tacked on hurriedly.

“Yeah, uh- anytime.”

_ “Really  _ anytime,” Reggie added. Luke almost choked. “Including right now. If you want to tell him to do that again right now, that’d be okay.” Julie glanced between them hurriedly.

“Well, uh-” she laughed nervously. “I don’t know if- if Luke would want me to… stay here. If that was going to happen again.”

Reggie blinked. “Why not? It’s what you asked for.” He sounded so innocent that Luke came close to choking again, but then he caught sight of the mischievous little spark in Reggie’s eyes, and he breathed out harshly through his nose in realisation.  _ You little bastard. _

He stepped in again and pressed a brief, firm kiss to Reggie’s lips. “You’re a menace,” he murmured into it. “You  _ like  _ having her watch us.”

Reggie shrugged, unapologetic. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes,” Luke and Julie answered in perfect tandem, and then glanced at each other in surprise. Reggie looked pleased with himself.

“I just think it’s kind of hot,” he said, which made Luke’s stomach flip again, even as that jealous fire came roaring back. “I mean, it’d be pretty hot to watch you guys kiss too, but you know.” He gestured vaguely. “Ghosts.”

Julie laughed, slightly breathless. “Yeah. Ghosts.”

“If we weren’t ghosts, she would have kissed you already,” Luke pointed out. Julie gasped as if he had betrayed her.

Reggie winked. “Oh, I know.”

“Oh, shut up,” Julie grumbled. She stalked towards her closet. “Go away. I changed my mind. I don’t like seeing you kiss anymore.”

Luke pouted. “No, wait. I need to give him incentive.”

“Your arms are incentive enough.”

“Wait, what?” He whipped back around, staring at Reggie with wide eyes.

Reggie stared back. “Luke,” he said, sounding like he was about to start laughing, “I like your arms.”

“What?”

Julie sighed heavily. “He means he has a crush on you,” she explained patiently. There was a smile curling at the edge of her mouth again. Reggie snapped his fingers and pointed at her, nodding.

Luke blinked once.

Blinked twice.

Blinked again.

“Like, a  _ crush  _ crush?” he asked, just to confirm.

Reggie sniggered. “Yeah, Lucas. Like a  _ crush  _ crush. Like you have on Julie!”

“Yeah- what?” Now it was her turn to look baffled. Luke and Reggie both gave her flat looks. “Okay, how was I supposed to-”

“Julie, shut up, you knew,” he replied, and she huffed, flushing again. “I’m not subtle. Also-” he turned back to Reggie. “If you have a crush on me, and I have a crush on Julie, and Julie has a crush on you, what does that-” he gestured between the three of them. “What does that make… this? Us?”

Reggie and Julie glanced at each other, both a bit wide-eyed. “Well,” Reggie started. “Well, I- uh- Julie? What are we?”

She moved slowly across the room to settle down on the mattress next to him, hugging her pajamas to her chest. “I guess we’re… we could be dating? I guess?” she tried. Her eyes darted nervously between them.

“Like, all three of us?”

Reggie bounced on the bed. His face had lit up again. “Ooh, that would be so fun! Can we go on dates? I wanna go on dates. We can go to the cafe where we performed that one time, remember, and you can bring your notebook and write to us, and we can hold hands and-”

“Wait,” Luke interrupted. Reggie stopped abruptly, looking cowed. “Not that- I mean, that sounds good, yeah, let’s do that, but- how does that work? Three people dating?”

Julie shrugged slightly. “I don’t really know, but I know it’s a thing,” she replied. Her fingers tapped a quick, anxious beat against her knees. “It’s already weird enough to say I’m going to date ghosts, though, so… so we all have to be in this, okay? We all have to be okay with this.”

“I’m in,” Reggie said immediately. “I mean, I get to call you beautiful  _ and  _ I can get Luke to kiss me again? Fuck, we shouldn’t have waited so long.”

Maybe it was the way Julie ducked her head, grinning so bright, all flushed with excitement, or maybe it was Reggie’s boundless confidence, or maybe it was the part of him that was already aching to burn again, but Luke couldn’t stop himself from agreeing. “Yeah. I’m in. I’m all in.”

Julie peered up at him through her lashes. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

So he swooped in to kiss Reggie instead and listened to her laugh, because somehow that was almost as good.

**Author's Note:**

> this is genuinely the fluffiest thing ive ever written??? it feels so weird to just. lack angst. this is new. wow. anyway i hope you enjoyed!!! drop a comment to lmk what you thought and hmu on tumblr @bobbywilsonsupremacy for more jatp stuff!!


End file.
